I Proud To You, Mom,Happy Mother Day
by ChL Jemin
Summary: Ch 3:Cerita tentang Minhyun dan Sungmin yang akan memberikan Kyuhyun kejutan dihari Ulangtahunnya. Berhasilkah mereka? atau Kyuhyun yang jenius tahu lebih dulu? lalu bagaimana dengan sicerdik Minhyun? Lets Check! / KyuMin/ GS/ TYPO(s)/ Happybirthday ChoKyu
1. Chapter 1

_**I Proud To You, Mom.."Happy Mother Day"**_

"Daddy?"

Kepala gadis kecil itu melongok perlahan. Ia mengedarkan penuh pandangannya keseluruh ruangan kerja Daddy-nya. Kemudian tersenyum cantik saat melihat Daddy-nya sedang duduk disana sambil menatap desk calendar. Tangan mungilnya perlahan membuka pintu kayu itu perlahan dan menutupnya dengan meninggalkan suara debaman yang cukup keras, membuat sang Daddy menatapnya tajam.

"Gak cengaja Dad~"

Sang Daddy menghelakan napasnya pasrah saat melihat aegyo sang anak yang melebihi kadar keimutan ibunya sendiri. Sang Daddy kemudian menepuk sisi sofa disebelahnya.

"Minhyun..kemarilah"

Gadis cilik yang bernama Minhyun itu mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya singkat. Ia berjalan dengan pantat yang bergoyang dan tubuh yang nyaris tenggelam dengan pakaian hangatnya. Mengingat bulan ini adalah musim salju.

"Daddy cedang apah? Kenapa tanggal becok dilingkal Dad?"

Sang Daddy tersenyum senang, kemudian meraih Minhyun dan memeluk erat tubuh gadis kecil yang lahir 4 tahun yang lalu dari rahim istrinya yang sangat ia cintai itu.

"Besok tanggal 22 Desember baby, besok adalah hari Ibu. Mother day~"

"Huh? Mocel Day?" Minhyun membeo dengan mimic wajah yang sangat imut. Dengan gemas sang Daddy mencium pipi gembul Minhyun.

"Nde~ Mother Day"

"Apah Dad? Minhyun gak ngelti"

"Begini sayang~. Besok adalah ulangtahun Mommy diseluruh dunia. Besok kita akan memberikan kado dan kejutan untuk Mommy, eottae?"

"Dad~ Mommy ulangtahun tanggal 1 januali Dad~ macih jauh. Daddy kenapa cih? -_-"

"Daddy tau ulangtahun Mommy-mu tanggal 1 januari. Tapi ini adalah event untuk merayakan kebaikan hati seorang Mommy hm? Minhyun sayang Mommy, kan?"

"Nde Dad"

"Na'ah! Besok kita akan membuat kue dan surprise buat Mommy-mu. Setuju?"

"Cetuju!"

**~OoOoO~**

'_Apa kalian baik-baik saja disana, Kyu?'_

Sosok yang ternyata bernama Kyu atau Kyuhyun itu hanya tersenyum mendengar nada bertanya namun terkesan menuntut dari istrinya yang sedang berada di Busan untuk pemotretan beberapa majalah disana. Istrinya adalah seorang model majalah yang dikenal dengan sifat yang anggun dan memiliki wajah uang cantik alami yang dilengkapi dengan aegyo tingkat atas dan bibir shape-M yang sangat menggoda. Mereka menikah 4 tahun yang lalu tanpa undangan media. Namun ternyata semua sudah terbongkar saat istrinya hamil 5 bulan.

Dunia hiburan sontak heboh saat itu. Seorang actor terkenal bernama Cho Kyuhyun menikah dengan model professional bernama Lee Sungmin sungguh menarik perhatian public, sampai lahirlah sosok peri cantik yang mereka beri nama Cho Minhyun. Buah hati mereka yang lahir 4 tahun yang lalu, tepatnya yanggal 3 Januari 2015. Selang 2 hari setelah ulangtahun Sungmin.

"Kami baik-baik saja, sayang. Kau kapan akan pulang, hm? Minhyun sudah sangat merindukan Ibunya" Kyuhyun berujar sangat pelan, sembari mengelus rambut pendek putrinya yang sudah tertidur pulas.

'_Aku akan sampai dirumah besok malam, sayang~'_

"Apa perlu aku menjemputmu?"

'_Ahniya! Aku akan memberikan kejutan untuk Minhyun besok'_

"Aah~ baiklah kalau begitu. Ini sudah malam, kau tidurlah sayang. Saranghae "

'_Nde, nado saranghae Daddy'_

"Jangan menggodaku kelinci!"

'_Hei~ tuan serigala..aku merindukan sesuatu pada tubuhmu'_

"Huh? Kau akan menjadi tahanan rumah smapai minggu deoan Sayang~"

'_Aku menunggu. Saranghae'_

"Nado"

**~OoOoO~**

Kyuhyun dan Minhyun baru saja sampai ke supermarket yang tak jauh dari rumah mereka. Kyuhyun mengenakkan topi rajut hangat pada kepala Minhyun dan mengajaknya turun dari mobil. Tak ada yang mengenalnya karena Kyuhyun menggunakan penyamaran, dengan sebuah topi dan syall yang hampir menutupi beberapa bagian wajahnya. Jika sampai ketahuan dan foto mereka tersebar di internet, kemudian Sungmin melihatnya dan bertanya untuk apa mengajak Minhyun ke supermarket saat turun salju. Kyuhyun bisa apa? Rencananya bisa saja gagal total hanya karena selembar fotonya.

"Dad, kita mau beli apah kecini?"

Kyuhyun menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan bingung. Apa bahan-bahan yang digunakan untuk membuat kue? Aish! Kyuhyun benar-benar tak tau harus apa sekarang.

"Ngg, kita beli bahan kue baby. Kau tahu apa itu?"

Minhyun melongo pelan, kemudian menuding kantung jaket Kyuhyun "Poncel Dad~"

"Apa?"

"Intelnet. Daddy kenapa cih hali ini? Daddy gugup kalna mommy mau pulang yah?"

"Hei! Sejak kapan kau bisa menggoda Daddy seperti itu?"

"Cejak Minhyun lahil Dad~"

Kyuhyun menepuk keningnya keras. Lebih memilih tak menanggapi apa yang dikatakan Baby-nya. Dengan gerakan cepat ia berjalan menuju troli dan mendudukkan Minhyun ditempat khusus baby yang ada di dalam troli. Kemudian memulai mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Baiklah..kita mulai!"

**~OoOoO~**

Setelah sekian lama berkutat dengan supermarket, 1 jam kemudian mereka kembali kerumah dengan 3 kantung kresek besar ditangan Kyuhyun. Sementara Minhyun tampak membawa sebuah kotak yang berisi kado untuk Mommy-nya nanti malam.

"Daddy, Mommy datang jam belapah?"

"Jam 9 malam, sayang. Bisa kau bantu Daddy sekarang?"

"Nde Dad!"

Dan biarkanlah mereka berkutat dengan beberapa bahan disana. Dan yah~ semoga saja kue itu jadi nantinya.

Sementara itu…

Busan, Lokasi pemotretan

Sungmin baru saja selesai melakukan pemotretan terakhirnya di Busan. Setelah hampir 5 hari ia meninggalkan keluarga kecilnya di Seoul. Sungmin tersenyum kecil saat membayangkan wajah Kyuhyun dan Minhyun yang sedang menantinya dirumah. Ah~ betapa Sungmin sangat merindukan keluarga kecilnya itu.

"_Eonnie_? Kau disana? Sedang apa?"

Sungmin menoleh kearah kanan. Kemudian menerima uluran sandwich yang diberikan oleh Hyunji—adik sepupu sekaligus manajernya untuk hari ini—.

"Aku hanya memikirkan saudaramu itu dan anaknya tentu saja" ujar Sungmin sembari membuka bungkus sandwichnya, kemudian mengigit ujungnya nikmat.

"Kyuhyun dan Minhyun? Apa dia sudah tahu tentang seseorang lagi?"

"Belum. Aku akan memberitahunya nanti saja. Aku harap kau setuju, Hyunji-ah"

"Nde, Eonnie. Lagipula…aku tak harus berkata itu kan? "

"Hum…terimakasih, Hyunji"

"Nde"

Back to Seoul, Cho's House

"Daddyyyyy! Kue-nyah hitam Dad!"

Mata Kyuhyun terbelalak, dengan kecepatan tinggi ia meninggalkan adonan krim kuenya dan berlari kearah Minhyun yang tengah mengintip kue mereka dari kaca oven. Kyuhyun mendesah kesal. Ini sudah kue yang ke 3 kalinya. Dan hei! Kenapa harus gosong lagi?

"Kita ulang lagi, okay?"

Dengan lemas Minhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dan turun dari kursi yang sejak tadi ia gunakan untuk mengawas kuenya dari luar oven. Ia memegang perutnya yang terasa sangat lapar. Bagaimanapun tadi ia hanya menyesap susu dan roti yang bahkan ia bagi dengan Daddy-nya TT_TT.

'_Mommy…Minhyun lapal Mom~~ TwT'_

*Beberapa jam kemudian*

Kyuhyun dan Minhyun menanti adonan kue mereka yang entah keberapa itu. Mereka menanti dengan harap-harap cemas. Takut kue mereka yang entah keberapa itu kembali gagal total dan berwarna hitam legam.

_**TING**_

Suara open yang menandakan bahwa adonan kue yang ada disana sudah jadi membuat Kyuhyun dan Minhyun terbengong beberapa saat sebelum terpekik dan saling berpelukan erat. Tanpa mempedulikan beberapa krim dan tepung yang memenuhi wajah mereka. Dengan semangat Kyuhyun mengeluarkan kue yang sudah jadi dan meletakkannya diatas meja makan. Bersiap mengolesinya dengan krim yang sudah mereka buat tadi.

"Daddy! Cepat Dad! Nanti Mommy cepat pulang!"

"Sabar, baby..ini masih panas."

Dengan gerakan sepelan mungkin, Kyuhyun mengolesi krim putih itu keatas Kue, kemudian pada sisi-sisinya sampai penuh semua. Sementara Minhyun menatapnya dengan menahan lapar yang benar-benar menyiksanya.

Tak lama sekitar 20 menit, kue yang mereka berdua buat sudah jadi. Walau agak —sangat— berantakan, namun pasangan Daddy and Daughter itu tersenyum senang dan saling melakukan high five dengan kompak.

"N'ah! Saatnya kita bersih-bersih, Baby~"

"Dad?"

"Nde?"

"Minhyun lapal~~"

Kyuhyun menepuk jidatnya dengan keras, melirik jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 siang. Sangat terlambat.

"Baiklah..kau ingin apa, baby?"

"Jajangmyeon, Dad!"

**~OoOoO~**

Kyuhyun menatap bahagia kearah putrinya yang sedang terbaring dengan raut lelah diwajahnya. Setelah makan tadi, mereka kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka yang menumpuk dengan membersihkan dapur yang seperti kapal pecah dan memesan beberapa cupcake yang akan diberikan untuk Sungmin juga.

Kyuhyun melirik jam dinding. Sudah pukul 6 sore, saatnya untuk Minhyun mandi dan mempersiapkan semuanya pada Sungmin.

"Sayang~"

"Hm? Dad?"

"Nde..kita mandi, hm? Mommy akan segera sampai"

Dengan malas-malasan Minhyun bangkit dan memeluk leher Kyuhyun erat "Nde~" jawabnya lemas. Kyuhyun tersenyum maklum, dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi dalam kamar Minhyun.

Cho's House, jam 9 malam.

Sungmin menutup pintu mobil Hyunji dengan perlahan, kemudian tersenyum saat Hyunji melambai kearahnya.

"Kapan-kapan kau mampir saja, hm?"

"Tenang saja, Eonnie~ aku pulang dulu. "

"Nde, hati-hati Hyunji-ah~"

Setelah mobil itu melaju dikeramain jalanan Seoul, Sungmin segera berbalik. Menatap rindu kearah rumah yang sudah ia tinggal selama 5 hari karena tuntuttan pekerjaan. Sekarang ia akan segera kembali dan berkumpulkembali bersama keluarga kecilnya yang sangat ia rindukan itu. Dengan gerakan perlahan, Sungmin segera membuka pintu gerbang hitam yang tinggi menjulang diantara rumah mewahnya.

Alisnya mengenrnyit pelan, kenapa rumahnya sepi? Biasanya Kyuhyun akan masih bermain game diruang tamu.

Namun sekarang?

"Baby? Kyu?"

Sungmin menarik koper besarnya masuk kedalam rumah. Tampak sepi dan gelap. Seperti tak ada seseorang dirumah. ah ~ mungkin mereka sedang bermain ke rumah Ibunya atau bahkan kerumah saudara mereka.

Merasa tenggorokkannya kering, Sungmin segera berjalan mendekati dapur.

Saat melewati meja makan, wanita cantik berambut panjang itu tertegun saat melihat sebuah kue yang tak bisa dikatakan rapi ada diatas meja, dengan dikeliling cupcake dan 2 buak kado kecil yang ada didekatnya.

Sungmin menutup mulutnya haru. Ini pasti kerjaan 2 orang yang ia sayangi itu,

"Celamat hali ibu, Mommy~"

Sungmin segera berbalik dan menemukan Kyuhyun yang tengah menggendong Minhyun dengan senyuman manis yang terukir dibibir belepotan Minhyun. Alis Sungmin mengernyit dan menatap Kyuhyun yang menyengir kearahnya.

"Dia tak tahan melihat cupcake itu. Sejak tadi merengek meminta satu. Katanya kau lama, yasudah aku berikan saja" jelasnya.

Sungmin tertawa, kemudian memeluk erat kedua orang itu.

"Selamat hari ibu, sayang"

"Terimakasih..Kyuhyun dan Minhyun"

**~OoOoO~**

"Ahahaha! Kalian mengulang sampai 8 kali hanya membuat kue sekecil ini?"

"Gak lucu Mom"

"Dengar kata anakmu, Ming"

Sungmin semakin tertawa keras saat melihat wajah masam kedua orang didepannya itu. Mendengar bagaimana kesulitan sosok Kyuhyun yang bahkan tak pernah memegang panci sebelumnya! Membuat kue bersama anak seusia Minhyun yang segarusnya tak berkutat dengan bahan dapur menjadi lelucon tersendiri bagi Sungmin.

"Baiklah..boleh aku buka hadiah kalian?"

"Hum"

Sungmin memulai dengan kotak kecil yang ada dekat darinya, yang ia yakini adalah milik Kyuhyun. Dengan perlahan ia membukanya dan menganga lebar saat melihat sebuah kaling indah dengan permata berbentuk daun.

Ia menatap Kyuhyun lama, kemudian berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun. Memeluknuya erat.

"Terimakasih, _yeobo_.."

Kyuhyun tersenyum, mengecup ujung hidung Sungmin dan melirik hadiah dari Minhyun yang membutuhkan kotak yang 2x lebih besar dari kotak hadiah dari Kyuhyunb.

"Kau memberikan Mommy apa, sayang?"

"Buka caja, Mom"

Sungmin membukanya perlahan, melihat sebuah gambaran dan sebuah coklat kecil didalamnya. Walau hadiah ini tak terkesan mahal, tapi bagi Sungmin hadiah yang diberikan Minhyun adalah hadiah yang melebihi segalanya.

Digambar itu terlihat seorang gadis kecil dan pria kecil dengan memegang sebuah tulisan dan juga setangkai bunga mawar pada tangan mereka masing-masing. Sungmin terdiam.

"Siapa sayang?"

"Itu adik, Mom.."

Sungmin tersenyum penuh haru menatap Minhyun yang mengerjap polos kearahnya. Dengan lembut ia merengkuh tubuh Minhyun dan mengelus surai pendeknya.

"Kau akan segera mendapatkan adik, sayang"

"Apa?" Kyuhyun terpekik.

"Aku hamil…7 minggu"

"Ah! Ya Tuhan, Cho Sungmin!"

"Mom? Minhyun akan punya adik?"

"Nde sayang"

"Yay! Minhyun punya adik! Punya adik!

Kyhyun segera beranjak, memeluk tubuh Sungmin dan Minhyun yang masih berpelukan. Lihatlah,..betapa bahagianya Kyuhyun saat mengetahui bahwa Sungmin mengandung anak ke-2 mereka,

"Terimakasih sayang"

"Nde"

"Mulai malam ini, aku akan mengurungmu"

"Aku bersedia, Cho Kyuhyun"

Semantara Minhyun? Gadis kecil itu hanya mengerjap bingung dengan keadaan disekitarnya.

**FIN**

**Happy mother day for all mother in the world~~**

**This fic special for Mother day event. Wkwk..gemana si imut Minhyun dan si gammer Kyuhyun yang berusaha membuat kue dan menyenangkan Sungmin yang sudah berhasil menjadi seorang ibu dan istri yang baik #curcol.**

**Drabble speciaal~~ tapi gak yakin ceritanya special juga -_-**

**Terima apa adanya aja deh :3**

**Last~**

**RCL PLEASSEEE~~**


	2. Chapter 2: Christmas for Minhyun

**Christmas for Minhyun**

Minhyun menatap bingung kearah kedua orangtuanya yang sedang berlarian tak jelas didalam rumah. Sambil sesekali ia mendengar Mommy-nya berteriak-teriak memanggil Daddy-nya dengan cepat atau bahkan mendengar suara Daddy-nya yang menyuruh sang Mommy untuk berjalan dengan lambat.

Kedua tangan mungil Minhyun meraih susu yang ada diatas meja dan membawanya dengan pelan keruang tamu. Ia duduk diatas sofa dan mulai menghidupkan TV dan mencari kartun favoritnya. Spongebob.

"Minhyunie! Nanti Hyunji _Ahjumma_ dan Jimin akan datang nanti menemanimu disini. Mommy dan Daddy ada beberapa jadwal sampai natal nanti"

Mendengar kata natal membuat Minhyun sontak menatap Mommy-nya yang sedang memasukkan beberapa obat kedalam tas merahnya.

"Mommy dan Daddy tak 'kan pulang saat natal?"

"Maafkan kami, sayang..kau jadilah anak baik, hm?"

"Tapi Dad—"

"Tak ada tapi-tapian sayang. Kami akan berangkat dulu. Saranghae "

Mereka meninggalkan Minhyun dalam keadaan diam. Gadis cilik itu lebih milih menatap kearah depan dibandingkan menatap pintu yang sudah terdengar tertutup tadi.

**~OoOoo~**

"Apa tak apa kita meninggalkan Minhyun sampai natal selesai?"

Suara Sungmin membuka percakapan diantara mereka. Kyuhyun yang baru saja selesai memasang sabuk pengaman hanya bisa menghelakan napasnya pasrah. Bagaimanapun natal adalah hari yang sangat dinanti oleh putri mereka. Ya, Minhyun sangat menyukai natal. Tahun lalu mereka tak merayakan natal karena sama seperti keadaan sekarang, mereka berdua sibuk dengan tawaran berbagai majalah ataupun iklan, membuat Minhyun hanya bisa tersenyum dan berucap dengan imutnya _'tak apa '_ pada mereka berdua.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, sayang? Kita juga sibuk" Kyuhyun mencoba mengerti. Namun tetap saja, didalam hatinya ia merasakan rasa bersalah yang amat sangat pada Minhyun.

"Kau tau…aku merasa aku gagal sebagai seorang ibu" Sungmin berujar pelan dan lirih. Kemudian mengelus lembut perut datarnya yang kini sudah tercipta segumpal darah yang akan semakin tumbuh dan membentuk baby yang sangat lucu.

Kyuhyun melirik sebentar, membiarkan Sungmin terus bercerita tentang hatinya. Sementara ia hanya bisa mendengarkan dan focus pada jalan didepannya.

"Aku merasa meninggalkan Minhyun dirumah, aku tak tau perkembangannya seperti apa. Ini adalah natal ke 2 yang aku lewatkan tanpa bersamanya. Kau tau bagaimana rasanya, Kyu? Aku benar-benar merasa sangat gagal menjadi seorang Ibu. Tahun lalu aku juga melupakan ulangtahunnya.."

Semakin lama Kyuhyun mendengar suara Sungmin yang semakin bergetar, menandakan wanita cantik itu akan segera menangis. Kyuhyun menghembuskan napasnya, kemudian menepikan mobilnya.

"Sayang dengarkan aku"

Kyuhyun meraih wajah basah Sungmin, kemudian mencium sekilas bibir wanita yang sudah menemaninya hampir 7 tahun lamanya itu.

"Kau tak pernah gagal menjadi seorang ibu, hm? Minhyun bangga padamu. Dia sangat menyayangimu, sayang. Bukankah kemarin Minhyun sudah memberikan kejutan untukmu? Kenapa kau sekarang seperti ini, hm?"

"Aku tak tau…—aku hanya merasa Minhyun sedang marah sekarang. Ia tak akan mau menerima telepon kita, Kyu..Minhyun akan marah sebentar lagi hiks—aku..aku tak mau Minhyun seperti itu. Kita pulang saja..kita batalkan semuanya Kyu~"

Sungmin berbalik, mengguncangkan lengan Kyuhyun sembari menangis lirih. Membuat Kyuhyun hanya mampu mendesah lirih akibatnya. Sungmin seorang wanita yang sudah melahirkan Minhyun dan mengandung Minhyun selama 9 bulan lamanya. Insting seorang Ibu selalu benar, ia akui itu. Apalagi Sungmin sekarang tengah hamil. Keadaan itu memperkuat instingnya sekarang ini.

"Minhyun tak akan marah sayang, dia akan mengerti kalau kita sibuk, hm? Sudah ada Hyunji disana. Dia akan menjaga Minhyun. Sekarang tenangkan pikiranmu. Kita coba untuk menyelesaikan semuanya dengan cepat dan berusaha saat natal kita akan pulang, hm? Aku janji akan mengajak kalian ke taman bermain bersama"

Sungmin terlihat tenang, kemudian mengangguk menyetujui apa yang dikatakan suaminya. Mencoba berpikir bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja…

Namun harapan hanya sebuah harapan…

Dan janji hanya sebuah janji semata…

**~OoOoO~**

"Minhyunie~~"

Hyunji dan Jimin—putrinya yang baru saja berusia 2 tahun— perlahan masuk kedalam rumah mewah pasangan selebritis itu. Alis Hyunji mengernyit pelan saat tak mendapatkan sahutan dari sosok yang bersangkutan. Dengan perlahan ia menurunkan Jimin dari gendongannya dan mendudukkan Jimin diatas sofa ruang tamu.

TV masih hidup, dan sisa susu Minhyun juga masih terlihat diatas meja.

Hyunji menatap sebuah kamar dilantai 1 yang sedikit terbuka, dengan penasaran ia berjalan mendekati pintu itu.

"Minhyun? Kenapa kau disini, hm?"

Minhyun mendongakkan kepalanya. Kemudian bangkit dari duduknya. Ia berjalan menuju kearah Hyunji.

"Ahjumma belcama ciapa kecini?"

"Jimin"

"Minhyun main cama Jimin caja"

Alis Hyunji mengernyit pelan, ini sangat aneh. Tak biasanya Minhyun terlihat lesu seperti itu. Biasanya gadis cilik itu akan selalu tertawa dan menyambutnya dengan pelukan. Selalu.

**~OoOoO~**

Hyunji menatap Minhyun dan Jimin dalam diam. Sesekali wanita cantik itu berusaha mengajak Minhyun bicara. Namun apa daya, gadis kecil itu malah memilih bungkam dan tak mengindahkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Hyunji.

Karena sifatnya yang memang selalu penasaran, Hyunji mencoba mendekai Minhyun dan duduk disamping gadis yang sejak tadi terlihat murung itu.

"Min—"

"_Ahjumma_…apa cebenalnya natal itu?"

"Huh?"

"Natal..apa itu natal?"

"Natal…natal itu ehm..sebuah event kebahagiaan. Kita bisa merayakannya dengan membuat pohon natal dan menghiasnya bersama keluarga, kemudian berkumpul bersama Daddy dan Mommy. Mengucapkan doa pada Santa Claus dan pergi ke gereja saat malam natal"

Minhyun terdiam mendengar apa yang dikatakan Hyunji tadi. Tiba-tiba ia merasa sedih dengan semuanya. Ia tak pernah merayakan natal bersama Mommy dan Daddy-nya sebelum ini. Terkadang juga Minhyun melewati malam tahun baru sendirian dirumah besar ini. Hanya bersama Hyunji atau hanya bersama nenek dan kakeknya.

Ia tak pernah sekalipun mendapatkan hadiah natal dari Mommy dan Daddy-nya. Ia hanya pernah mendapatkan ucapan selamat natal dari ponsel.

Melihat keponakannya yang semakin lesu dan bersiap menangis, Hyunji mencoba mendekatkan dirinya lagi dan merangkul sosok mungil itu.

"Kenapa, hm?"

"Minhyun gak perlnah tau lasanya natal belsama Mommy dan Daddy. Meleka celalu cibuk. Minhyun gak tau lasanya menghiac pohon natal hiks—Minyun pengen kayak cemuanya..Minhyun pengen natal belcama Daddy dan Mommy. hiks— Minhyun gacuka cama Daddy cama Mommy!"

Hyunji menatap miris kearah Minhyun yang tengah menangis terisak. Gadis cilik itu benar-benar merasa kesepian karena pekerjaan orangtuanya yang selalu saja keluar Seoul dan akan kembali 5 sampai 7 hari setelahnya.

"Mereka seperti itu untuk Minhyun sayang, mereka mencari uang untuk sekolah Minhyun dan—"

"Tapi meleka gac cayang cama Minhyun! Meleka Cuma cukanya kelja kelja cama kelja ajah. Daddy hiks—Daddy dan Mommy pelnah lupa cama ulangtahunnya Minhyun. hiks—Minhyun kan cedih _Jumma_~"

Hyunji membelakkan matanya lebar. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pernah melupakan ulangtahun anak mereka sendiri? Baiklah..ini memang sudah keterlaluan untuk Hyunji. Mungkin ia harus berbicara sesuatu dengan Sungmin atau Kyuhyun setelah ini.

"Kalau begitu, kita menghias pohon natal bersama, bagaimana?"

"Congmal?"

"Nde~ kita akan membelinya lebih dulu di supermarket"

"Nde! Jumma!"

Hyunji tersenyum saat sudah melihat senyuman manis Minhyun, walau masih terdengar sedikit isakan. Setidaknya Minhyun mau terbuka dengannya.

Sorenya, Supermarket

"Jumma~ kita beli apah ajah cekalang?"

Hyunji terlihat berpikir sebentar, kemudian menatap keseluruh supermarket yang khusus menjual alat-alat dan bahan untuk menghias pohon natal. Mata tajamnya melirik setiap sudut sebelum menemukan sebuah pohon natal cantik dan tersenyum senang.

"Kita pilih pohonnya dulu. Jja~"

Minhyun mengangguk senang. Gadis cilik itu segera mengikuti jalannya Hyunji. Namun baru beberapa langkah ia ambil, Minhyun terdiam saat melihat pemandangan didepannya. Sontak wajah Minhyun reflek melesu dan terus saja menatap kearah depan.

Minhyun disana melihat keluarga kecil yang tengah melihat beberapa hiasan natal. Lihatlah anak lelaki mereka yan tampak bahagia dan sesekali mengguncangkan tangan orangtuanya yang tengah menggenggam tangannya.

"Minhyunie~ apa yang sedang kau lihat, hm?"

"Tidak ada, Jumma…"

Minhyun berbalik, kemudian berjalan menjauhi keluarga yang menurut Minhyun terlihat bahagia itu. Hyunji menghembuskan napasnya. Minhyun benar-benar jiplakan Kyuhyun yang keras kepala dan egois, dan Sungmin yang tidak mau berbagi masalah dengan orang lain.

'_Sepertinya aku memang harus menghubungi 2 artis itu. Haah~'_

"Jumma! Minhyun beli yang ini, yah!"

"Nde, sayang~"

**~OoOoO~**

"Jumma~ ini ditaroh dimana?"

Hyunji yang tengah memasang beberapa bola-bola pada pohon natal yang sudah dipilih oleh Minhyun sontak menolehkan kepalanya kearah Minhyun yang tengah menatap bingung pada sebuah bintang yang sangat besar yang ada dipangkuannya. Hyunji tertawa kecil melihat kadar keimutan Minhyun, ia terkadang begitu menyesali sikap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang tak mau menemani anak mereka dirumah.

"Itu nanti kita letakkan dipuncak pohon natalnya, sayang"

Bibir Minhyun berbentuk bulat, menandakan bahwa gadis cilik itu mengerti dimana akan diletakkan benda berbentuk bintang itu.

"Jumma…boleh benda ini Minhyun letakkan dicini?"

"Nde, kau letakkan dimana tempat yang kau suka, sayang"

Hyunji meraih tubuh Minhyun kedalam pelukannya, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya sehingga tubuh Minhyun tampak tinggi. Dengan senang Minhyun segera menancapkan boneka kayu yang terlihat seperti santa claus itu didekat beberapa bola yang telah dipasang oleh Hyunji.

"Celecaaiii~~!"

"Eitts…bintangnya belum dipasang"

"Oh! Minhyun yang pacang! Minhyun yang pacang!" Minhyun bergerak gembira, mengambil bintang yang tadi ia letakkan diatas karpet beludru itu.

"Kajja! Angkat Minhyun, Jumma!"

"Nde, pasang yang benar"

"Celecai! Celamat nataall!"

"Hei! Natalnya masih 2 hari lagi, sayang"

Sementara ditempat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dari jauh. Untuk kesekian kalinya mereka mendapatkan kontrak bersama. Kyuhyun tersenyum sekilas, namun pikirannya kini melayang kerumahnya. Tepatnya ke sosok kecil yang sebenarnya sudah sangat ia rindukan. Kyuhyun menghembuskan napasnya, kemudian mengambil ponsel hitamnya dan menghubungi rumahnya, berharap sikecil Minhyun yang mengangkat teleponnya.

Nada sambung terdengar sekali…duakali…tigakali…empatkali…lima—

'_Halooh~?'_

"Minhyunnie. Ini Daddy, sayang~"

'…_..'_

"Sayang?"

'_Kyu? Kau masih disana?'_

"Hyunji-ah? Dimana Minhyun?" alis Kyuhyun mengenyit pelan saat bukan Minhyun yang berbicara diseberang sana. Ia melirik Sungmin yang berjalan kearahnya dan berucap 'siapa' tanpa suara. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum.

'_Dia…— ada yang ingin aku bicarakan'_

"Apa?" Kyuhyun menegakkan posisi duduknya.

'_Aku tak tau ada apa sebenarnya, tapi Minhyun jadi lebih pendiam, Kyu…dia sedih karena tak bisa merayakan natal bersamamu dan Sungmin. Sejak tadi ia hanya diam dan menangis. Maklumkan saja kalau dia tak mau berbicara denganmu'_

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Jujur saja, hatinya terasa terkoyak saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Hyunji tadi.

"Bisakah…kau memberikan teleponnya pada Minhyun?"

'_Akan aku coba'_

Hening sebentar, hanya terdengar suara bujukan Hyunji dan suara Minhyun yang menolak mentah-mentah. Bahkan Kyuhyun masih bisa mendengar bagaimana Minhyun berteriak dengan lantang dan berkata bahwa mereka —dia dan Sungmin— tak menyayanginya.

"_Kyu~"_

"Paksa saja, katakan Mommy-nya yang ingin bicara"

Sungmin mendongak, ia meraih ponsel Kyuhyun dengan semangat dan menempelkannya ditelinga,

"Min—"

'_Kenapa Mommy nelpon Minhyun? Mommy cama Daddy gak pelnah cayang sama Minhyun! Kalian jahat! Minhyun benci Mommy! Minhyun benci daddy! Kalian gak cayang cama Minhyun hiks.. —Cuma Hyunji jumma yang cayang cama Minhyun! Mommy cama Daddy jangan pulang caja celakian campai ulangtahunnya Minhyun! Bial Minhyun main cama nenek caja! Minhyun benccii!'_

Tubuh Sungmin membatu mendengar apa yang dikatakan Minhyun tadi padanya sambil menangis. Reflek saja tangannya melemas dan tak sengaja menjatuhkan ponsel Kyuhyun. Air matanya mengumpul…ia menangis. Ia benar-benar menangis kali ini. Membuat Kyuhyun panic.

"Hei sayang, kau kenapa hm?"

"Min—Hyun"

"Apa? Minhyun kenapa?!"

"Hiks— dia marah Kyu! Sudah aku katakan tadi untuk pulang saja! Kau tak mau mendengarku! Sekarang anakmu marah dan berkata ia membenciku! hiks—Minhyun membenciku, Kyu…Minhyun membenciku"

Sungmin memukul dada Kyuhyun keras, memberontak dan berteriak tanpa mengindahkan semua kru yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan bingung. Kyuhyun menghela napas, menangkap tangan Sungmin dan memeluk erat tubuh wanita yang sangat ia cintai itu.

"Tenangkan dirimu sayang. Kau sedang mengandung, ingat itu"

"Minhyun Kyu! Minhyun!"

"Baik-baik…kita kembali pulang besok, hm?"

"Hiks.. — jeongmalyo?"

"Nde" Kyuhyun mengecup ujung hidung Sungmin dan memeluk kembali sosok yang sudah terlihat tenang itu.

'_Hhh~ Cho Minhyun'_

Sementara di Rumah Keluarga Cho

"Minhyun gamau jumma! Minhyun gamau ngomong cama Daddy!Daddy gak cayang cama Minhyun! Mommy juga! Kenapa Minhyun halus ngomong cama Daddy? Minhyun gak maauuuuuuu"

Hyunji menghembuskan napasnya kala melihat Hyunmin yang sudah mulai menangis dan memberontak. Ia kembali mendekatkan teleponnya ketelinga kanannya.

"Kyu~"

'"_Paksa saja, katakan Mommy-nya yang ingin bicara"_

Hyunji kembali menatap Minhyun.

"Mommy-mu mau bicara, sayang"

Minhyun diam sebentar, kemudian meraih telepon dengan cepat.

'_Min__—'_

'Kenapa Mommy nelpon Minhyun? Mommy cama Daddy gak pelnah cayang sama Minhyun! Kalian jahat! Minhyun benci Mommy! Minhyun benci daddy! Kalian gak cayang cama Minhyun hiks.. —Cuma Hyunji jumma yang cayang cama Minhyun! Mommy cama Daddy jangan pulang caja celakian campai ulangtahunnya Minhyun! Bial Minhyun main cama nenek caja! Minhyun benccii!'

Minhyun langsung melempar telpon rumahnya dan berlari menuju kamarnya tanpa mempedulikan teriakan Hyunji.

"Minhyun benci Daddy! Minhyun benci semuaaa~~~!"

**~OoOoO~**

"_Minhyun-ah?"_

_Sosok kecil itu masih terdiam membelakangi Sungmin. Ia terus menggoyangkan ayunan yang menjadi tumpuannya sekarang. Sungmin menatap sekitar, merasa asing dengan tempat ini. Sungmin segera mendekat kearah Minhyun._

_Namun senyumannya memudar saat melihat seorang wanita cantik dengan sayap putih dipunggungnya mendekat kearah Minhyun._

"_Minhyun!" Sungmin berteriak. mencoba berlari mendekati Minhyun yang semakin jauh dari jangkauannya. Ia meremas perutnya keras saat merasakan denyutan sakit dari dalam sana._

"_Aku akan membawa Minhyun bersamaku"_

"_Hiks! Jangan! Minhyun anakku! Jangan kau bawa dia!"_

"_Mommy gak cayang cama Minhyun…bial Minhyun pelgi caja"_

"_Tidak sayang. Mommy sayang padamu, hm? Jangan mengada-ada. Kembalilah kesini sayang"_

"_Gamau! Daddy dan Mommy gak pelnah peduli cama Minhyun hiks.."_

"_Minhyun~"_

_"Ayo pergi, sayang"_

"MINHYUUNNNN!"

Kyuhyun terbangun dengan reflek saat mendengar suara teriakan Sungmin yang menggema dikamar hotel mereka. Dengan cepat ia memeluk tubuh Sungmin yang bergetar.

"Hiks..Minhyun, Kyu! Minhyun hiks"

"Ssshh…itu hanya mimpi buruk, sayang"

"Pulang Kyu, hiks..pulang~" 

"Kita pulang besok pagi, hm? Sekarang tidurlah~"

**~OoOOO~**

Pagi ini Hyunji melihat Minhyun yang duduk diam ditaman belakang rumah. Baru saja Kyuhyun menghubunginya dan berkata bahwa ia dan Sungmin akan segera pulang. Entah bagaimana bisa mereka mengatur jadwal mereka sehingga mereka bisa pulang secepat ini. Tapi setidaknya Hyunji setuju dengan keputusan mereka. Biar bagaimanapun Minhyun masih sangat kecil dan masih membutuhkan kepedulian mereka sebagai orangtua.

Dengan membawa susu coklat ditangannya, Hyunji berjalan mendekati Minhyun dan duduk disampingnya.

"Hai~"

Minhyun menoleh kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Mau minum susu, hm?"

"Makacih, Jumma"

Hyunji tersenyum, kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia meraih susu coklat dari tangan Hyunji dan menyesapnya pelan.

"Minhyun-ah~"

"Hung?"

"Daddy dan Mommy-mu—"

'_**Srakk'**_

'_**TAK'**_

Hyunji mengerjapkan matanya pelan saat melihat reaksi Minhyun. Gadis kecil itu dengan cepat berdiri dari duduknya dan meletakkan gelas susunya yang sudah kosong diatas kursi panjang yang sedang ia duduki. Semuanya terasa begitu cepat bagi Hyunji. Hyunji menghembuskan napasnya melihat itu.

'_Sepertinya mereka akan susah membujuk Minhyun'_

**~OoOoO~**

Sungmin membanting pintu mobil Kyuhyun kala ia sudah sampai di garasi rumah mereka. Dengan gerakan cepat, ia melangkah menuju pintu belakang—agar cepat sampai kedalam— dengan gusar, membuka pintu itu dengan cepat tanpa mempedulikan teriakan Kyuhyun yang menggema dan memintanya untuk memelankan langkahnya.

Sungmin tak peduli, yang ada dipikirannya sekarang hanya Minhyun dan Minhyun saja. Ia takut mimpinya semalam akan menjadi kenyataan dan menyisakan luka dan penyesalan dalam hatinya nanti.

"Minhyunnie!"

Sungmin berteriak keras. Membuat Jimin yang hampir tertidur sontak membuka matanya dan mengintip takut dari balik sofa. Namun ketakutannya pudar saat melihat Ahjummanya berjalan cepat menuju kearah lantai 2.

"Kakakmu dimana, sayang?" Sungmin berbalik menuju sofa dan duduk disamping Jimin.

"Cama _Umma_ tadi. Gatau dimanah" jawabnya singkat. Sungmin menatap kesekeliling rumah. Senyumannya terbentuk saat melihat gadis kecilnya berjalan masuk dari pintu menuju ke taman belakang mereka.

"Sayang~"

Minhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara tak asing bagi telinganya. Namun Minhyun menatap Sungmin penuh kekecewaan dan berlalu begitu saja tanpa menyapa balik sang Mommy.

Seketika hati Sungmin terasa jatuh kelantai yang dingin itu. Membuat kakinya bergetar dan jatuh terduduk diatas karpet hangatnya. Membuat Jimin memekik berteriak.

"_Umma_! _Umma_! _Jumma_ jatoh! Jumma jatoohh!"

Hyunji dan Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu segera berlari panic. Mereka saling menatap sebelum terpekik karena melihat Sungmin yang sudah menangis.

"Sayang! Hei..kau kenapa, hm?"

Sungmin hanya diam, namun matanya terus terpaku kearah kamar Minhyun yang ada dilantai 2. Mengerti dengan semuanya, Kyuhyun bangkit dan berjalan menuju kearah lantai 2 sambil memapah Sungmin yang sudah terlihat lemas.

Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu kamar Minhyun dengan tangan kanannya.

"Baby..ini Daddy…bisa kau buka pintunya?"

"….."

"Hiks—Minhyun-ah…buka pintunya sayang. Mommy ingin bicara"

"….."

"Minhyun—"

"Apa?! Kenapa Daddy cama Mommy pulang? Minhyun kan nyuluh Daddy buat gac pulang campe ulangtahunnya Minhyun! Bial Minhyun cama Hyunji Jumma aja! Daddy cama Mommy jahaaaatttt!"

"Hiks—Minhyunnie..maafkan Mommy. Buka pintunya sayang."

"Gamaauu! Minhyun benci Mommy! Minhyun bencciiii!"

Merasa emosinya tersulut, Kyuhyun segera melepaskan pegangan Sungmin pada tubuhnya dan mendobrak pintu kamar Minhyun. Membuat gadis kecil itu terlonjak.

"CHO MINHYUN! JANGAN BERSIKAP SEPERTI ITU PADA MOMMY-MU!"

Tubuh Minhyun bergetar hebat saat mendengar suara bentakan Daddy-nya untuk pertama kali. Air matanya yang memang sejak tadi sudah menetes kembali menetes dengan deras. Ia meremas boneka yang ia pegang.

"Cho Kyuhyun!"

Mendengar teriakan Hyunji dan Sungmin secara bersamaan membuat Kyuhyun sadar akan perbuatannya tadi. Raut menyesal terlihat diwajah tampannya kala melihat Minhyun yang bergetar hebat.

Sungmin menggeram melihat Kyuhyun yang hanya diam. Dengan cepat ia masuk kedalam kamar Minhyun.

Namun ia kembali menelan pil pahit saat melihat Minhyun yang mundur katakutan saat melihatnya.

"Minhyun~"

"Hiks..Hiks.."

"Hei~ maafkan Daddy, hm?"

"Jahat.."

"M-Min?"

"Kalian jahat cama Minhyun! Minhyun benci Daddy! Minhyun gamau punya Daddy kayak Daddy! Minhyun—ugh"

"MINHYUN!"

**~OoOoO~**

Sungmin menatap sedih kearah Minhyun yang sejak pagi tadi belum juga sadarkan diri pasca Kyuhyun membentaknya tadi. Gadis kecil itu tiba-tiba pingsan sehingga membuat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun panic melihatnya. Sesekali Sungmin merutuk dan menggeram kesal kearah Kyuhyun yang tak berkomentar apapun pasca Minhyun dibawa kerumah sakit.

Dokter bilang padanya bahwa Gadis kecil itu mengalami guncangan batin sehingga membuat trombositnya menurun dan daya tahannya melemah. Apalagi mendengar bahwa Minhyun tak makan sejak kemarin sore.

"Sayang~ Maafkan Mommy, hm? Mommy sudah bersikap buruk padamu akhir-akhir ini. Mommy janji. Mommy akan melepaskan karir Mommy hanya untuk menemanimu dirumah hm? Kita bermain bersama…menunggu Adikmu lahir dan—Sadarlah Minhyunie…Mommy rindu padamu"

Sungmin menangis dalam diam. Sesekali ia mengecup kening Minhyun.

"Makanlah sayang, sejak tadi kau belum makan, hm?"

"…"

Kyuhyun menghela napas saat tak mendapatkan jawaban dari istrinya. Ia sangat tahu bahwa Sungmin marah padanya. Sangat marah. Ia pun begitu, sangat marah dengan dirinya sendiri kenapa ia tak bisa menahan emosinya pada anak seusia Minhyun. Darah dagingnya sendiri.

"Sayang…maafkan aku"

"…"

"Sa—"

"Dimana cucuku?! Apa yang kalian lakukan terhadapnya, hah?!"

Suara Ibu Kyuhyun yang menggelegar membuat kedua pasangan yang sedang saling diam—hanya dari Sungmin saja—menoleh serempak kearah pintu ruang rawat Minhyun. Disana Heechul—Ibu Kyuhyun— sudah menatap mereka tajam sementara Leeteuk—Ibu Sungmin— hanya mencoba untuk menenangkan sang besan yang sudah panic dan marah-marah tak jelas sesaat setelah mereka mendapat kabar bahwa Minhyun masuk rumah sakit. Dan Heechul sudah menuding kedua orangtua Minhyun yang tak becus mengurus cucu kesayangannya itu. Karena ia tahu, Cucunya selama ini sehat dan jikapun Minhyun sakit. Dia adalah orang pertama yang akan dihubungi oleh Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"_Umma_—"

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya, hah?! " Sembur Heechul saat Kyuhyun baru saja membuka suaranya. Pria itu hanya mampu mendesah kesal dan duduk disofa yang berada tak jauh dari ranjang Minhyun—mengingat Kyuhyun mencari kamar VVIP. Demi kenyamanan Minhyun.

"Aku menyesal _Umma_, maafkan aku"

"Aku bertanya apa yang kau lakukan padanya!"

"Aku…Aku membentaknya"

"A-Apa?" Leeteuk yang sejak tadi mencoba sabar langsung membelak kaget saat mendengar pengakuan menantunya. Dengan lemas ia mendudukkan dirinya diatas sofa. Membuat Sungmin sontak mendekat kearah Ibunya dan memeluknya, sambil menangis.

"Hiks..Maaf _Umma_. Aku gagal menjadi Ibu hiks..aku gagal Umma"

"Ya Tuhan! Apa yang ada diotakmu hah?! Kau kerasukan apa sampai kau membentak putrimu sendiri?! Darah dagingmu! Ya Tuhan Cho Kyuhyun! Andai bukan kau Daddy-nya Minhyun sudah aku tendang kau sejak tadi!"

"_Umma_..aku menyesal. Sungguh"

"Ck— Kau"

"Meo—niih~"

"Minhyunie!"

Heechul segera mendekati Minhyun dan memeluk gadis kecil itu penuh haru. Sungguh ia senang saat melihat wajah cucunya dan senang mendapatkan fakta bahwa Minhyun sudah sadar.

"Mommy manah?" Tanya Minhyun dengan lemas. Heechul melepaskan pelukannya dan menggeser tubuhnya saat Sungmin sudah berdiri dibelakangnya.

Sungmin menahan tangisannya, ia tersenyum dan langsung memeluk tubuh Minhyun.

"Mommy maap, Mom… Minhyun gac mau pelgi dali sini. Minhyun gakmau ikut _Unnie_ belcayap itu, Mom…dia makca Minhyun ikut cama dia. hiks— dia nalik tangan Minhyun Mom..cakit. dia mau ngajak Minhyun pelgi jauh katanya hiks— Minhyun gakmau pelgi cama dia hiks"

Sungmin menghapus air matanya dengan pelan, kemudian duduk disisi ranjang Minhyun.

"Siapa yang mau mengajak Minhyun pergi, hm?"

"Unnie belcayap. Katanya dia mau ngajak Minhyun keculga dan ketemu cama banyak olang dicana"

Wajah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun memucat sempurna saat mendengar penuturan Minhyun. Reflek saja Sungmin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Minhyun. Jadi dia datang juga kemimpi Minhyun? Dan berusaha membawa Minhyun pergi darinya?

ANDWAE!

Sungmin tak mau!

"Tak akan sayang. Dia tak akan berani membawamu, hm? Jangan takut. Ada Mommy disini. Mommy juga minta maaf, hm? Mommy janji akan melewati natal, tahun baru, sampai ulangtahun Minhyun bersama-sama hm? Mommy akan berhenti jadi model. Mommy akan bersama Minhyun terus dirumah"

"Congmal, Mom?"

"Nde~"

Dengan senang Minhyun memeluk Sungmin erat. Saat matanya menangkap sosok Kyuhyun yang menatapnya dengan haru. Tubuh Minhyun tiba-tiba bergetar membuat Sungmin mengernyit panic.

"Kenapa sayang?"

"Ada Daddy, Mom..Minhyun takut" bisik Minhyun pelan dan memastikan bahwa hanya Mommy-nya yang mendengarnya. Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kyu~"

"M-Mom..jangan. Minhyun takut"

"bicaralah pada Daddy-mu, hm?"

"Ta-tapi Mom~"

"Ssstt..bicara saja"

Sungmin memberikan kode mata pada Kyuhyun, membuat pria itu mengangguk dan berjalan mednekati Minhyun.

"Sayang~"

"Ja-jangan Dad…Minhyun janji gak akan nakal hiks— jangan malah-malah cama Minhyun. Minhyun takut cama Daddy. Hiks.. Mommy cini Mom…Meoni Cini hiks~"

Hati Kyuhyun terasa tersayat saat mendengar sendiri bagaimana takutnya Minhyun padanya. Namun Kyuhyun hanya mampu tersenyum.

"Hei~ dengarkan Daddy dulu, hm?"

"Hiks..gamau Dad. Nanti Daddy pukul Minhyun hiks..Mommy~~"

Kyuhyun menghembuskan napasnya. Berusaha sangat keras untuk menahan air matanya yang akan keluar sebentar lagi. Hatinya benar-benar terasa pecah berkeping-keping saat darah dagingnya berusaha menghindar darinya.

"Maafkan Daddy sayang. Daddy menyesal marahin Minhyun tadi. Minhyun mau maafin Daddy?"

Minhyun mendongak, menatap mata Kyuhyun yang sudah berkaca-kaca hanya tinggal menunggu waktu untuk menjatuhkan air mata dari sana.

Dengan berani tak berani, Minhyun mendekat kearah Kyuhyun dan menghapus air mata Kyuhyun yang baru saja jatuh menggunakan tangan kecilnya. Mengabaikan rasa nyeri karena tusukan infuse ditangannya.

"Daddy jangan nangic. Minhyun maapin Daddy kok~"

"Terimakasih sayang. Terimakasih.." Kyuhyun memeluk putrinya erat. Mencium keningnya berkali-kali. Sementara Sungmin, Heechul, dan Leeteuk hanya mampu tersenyum haru melihatnya.

**~OoOoO~**

Esoknya, Natal

"Minhyun gamau tidul, Mom..Minhyun udah cembbuuhhh!"

Sungmin menghelakan napasnya pasrah saat Minhyun berontak dan berkata ia sudah sembuh. Padahal sebenarnya Minhyun belum boleh pulang dari rumah sakit kemarin malam. Namun putri cantiknya ini terus berteriak dan menggerutu berkata bahwa ia sudah sembuh dan ia ingin merayakan natal dirumah, bukan dirumah sakit. Dan karena permintaan Minhyun, Kyuhyun harus rela dan pasrah saja Minhyun pulang hari ini. Walau gadis kecilnya memang tampak pucat.

Seperti pagi ini. Ia berkata akan membantu Sungmin untuk membuat kue natal. Sangat persis seperti sifat Kyuhyun yang tak bisa dibantah dan egois. Haah~

"Baiklah~ kau boleh membantu Mommy, tapi sekarang minum susumu dulu"

Minhyun mengangguk antusias. Dengan secepat mungkin ia menegak susunya sampai habis dan berlari menyusul Mommy-nya yang sudah mengenakan apron pinknya.

"Jja~ kita mulai~"

Sementara itu, biarkanlah sepasang Ibu dan Anak itu membuat kue natal sementara sang Daddy masih tertidur dengan nyenyaknya. Ah~

**~OoOoO~**

Kyuhyun menguap lebar kala ia sudah menginjak tangga terakhir untuk sampai dilantai bawah. Ia melirik jam dinding yang berada diatas TV dan mendesah saat melihat jam masih menunjukkan pukul setengah 7 pagi. Namun suara berisik didapur mampu membangunkannya dari mimpi indahnya bersama Sungmin. Kekeke~

Ia melongokkan kepalanya kedalam dapur dan menganga lebar melihat keadaan Istri dan anaknya yang sangat mengenaskan. Dengan krim kue dan tepung yang menghiasi sebagian besar wajah mereka sampai ke apron yang dikenakan oleh Sungmin.

"YAH! Kalian?! Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan eoh?!"

Sungmin dan Minhyun menoleh serempak kearah pintu dapur. Wajah mereka menganga sebentar kemudian tertawa bersama saat melihat sang Daddy berkacak pinggang dengan rambut yang acak-acakan dan boxer yang ketat menurut Sungmin dan Minhyun.

"Kita ketahuan sayang~"

"Mom, wajah Daddy kayak monstel yang gapelnah mandi xD"

"Iya! Mommy setuju denganmu! Lihatlah rambutnya seperti sapu rumah!"

"Mom~ Celananya kulang kain, Mom~ wkwk xDD"

"YAH! APA YANG KALIAN BICARAKAN ITU?" Teriak Kyuhyun frustasi karena malah memandangi sepasang Ibu dan anak itu sedang berbisik-bisik ria sambil sesekali cekikikan dan melirik kearahnya.

Mendengar sang Daddy murka dan kembali mengacak-acak rambutnya yang memang sudah sangat kacau membuat tawaan Minhyun pecah seketika. Sesekali ia menuding tak sopan pada sang Daddy dan berteriak bahwa sang Daddy mirip seperti monster yang tak pernah mandi dan monster yang kekurangan kain celana.

"Wahahaha! Daddy lihac! Daddy kayak monstel yang gakpelnah mandi dan celana Daddy celana kulang kain yah?! Wahahahauuu~~"

What The?!

"Yah! Cho Minhyuunnn!"

Kyuhyun segera berlari menuju kearah anaknya dan menggendong Minhyun menuju kearah ruang tamu. Menidurkannya di sofa dan mulai menggelitiki pinggang Minhyun dengan ganasnya, mengabaikan tepung dan krim yang sekarang menempel pada tubuhnya dan mengabaikan teriakan Sungmin yang menyuruhnya melepaskan Minhyun, juga mengabaikan teriakan Minhyun yang minta dilepaskan.

Oh~ Hei..Kyuhyun tak akan melepaskan sosok evil yang sangat ia sayangi ini.

"Kyu~ Hentikan. Hei..lihat dia menangis"

Sungmin duduk disofa Single yang tak jauh dari mereka. Kemudian mengedipkan matanya pada Minhyun, memberi tanda agar Minhyun pura-pura menangis.

"Hiks.."

"Eoh?" Kyuhyun membeo mendengar isakan Minhyun. Dengan cepat ia mengangkat tubuh Minhyun dan memeluknya erat, menimangnya layaknya Minhyun sejak masih balita dulu.

"Ssshh..maafkan Daddy, hm?"

"Pfftt"

"Eoh?"

"Daddy ketippuuuu :-p "

"YAAHH!"

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

Yah~ biarkanlah keluarga bahagia mereka menikmati natal bersama. Marry Christmas, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin juga Minhyun *wink

_Ah~ itu kenangan terindahku bersama Minhyun dan Kyuhyun, aku sangat ingat bagaimana wajah panic Kyuhyun saat melihat Minhyun menangis. Sepertinya ia sangat menyayangi Minhyun, huh? Aku rasa ia begitu menyesal sejak saat ia membentak Minhyun. Dan sekarang, Kyuhyun sangat menjaga Minhyun. Tentu saja bersamaku dan baby yang masih berlindung dalam rahimku._

_Kyuhyun adalah Daddy yang terhebat dan suami yang terhebat bagi kami._

_Love You, Lovely husband, Cho Kyuhyun._

"_Katakan langung sayang, tak usah menulis Diary seperti itu~"_

"_Huh?"_

" _Katakan~"_

"_Baiklah..kau adalah Suami terhebat, Kyu~ Love You lovely Husband"_

"_Haha..kau juga istri terhebat, sayang..Love You lovely wife"_

"_Daddy! Mommy!"_

"_Eh?"_

"_Lop yu lopli Daddy and Mommy"_

"_Love you too, our daughter"_

**~OoOoO~**

**FIN**

**Yay! Marry Christmas for all christiani in the world~ #maap kalo bahasa inggris ancur -_-. Ini dia sequel bagi yang minta dengan waktu pengerjaan yang mencapai 3 hari dan word yang mencapai 4k+. yay~ udah panjang kan? Wkwk xD. Maaf buat SIP yang belum dilanjut. Gaada ide maakk -,,,-**

**Mingkin 2014 baru dilanjut. Ciieehh..kata-kata gw soksokan pake 2014 segala –u-. padaal belum pan? Wkwk Xd **

**Oh iya, Chapter kemarin itu ada typo yang luar biasa buruk ya? =.=a. maap deng..saya kilaf xD. Yah~ semoga aja chap ini ngga ada typonya =+=**

**Sekali lagi, ,Marry Christmas dan Happy New Year 2014. Hope we can be a good people in next year~~**

**Last~ RCL JUSEYYOOO~~**


	3. Happy Birthday, Daddy!

**Happy Birthday Daddy!**

Minhyun membuka matanya perlahan. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali saat merasakan sinar matahari menembus jendela kamarnya yang pasti sudah dibuka oleh Mommy-nya tadi. Minhyun menguap kecil, kemudian mengucek matanya. Kaki kecilnya melangkah turun dari ranjangnya.

Berjalan keluar kamar dan menuju kearah dunia Mommy-nya.

Dapur.

"Mom?"

Sungmin yang sedang mengaduk salad buah menoleh perlahan, tersenyum kecil saat melihat putri kecilnya berusaha naik keatas kursi makan. Setelah usahanya berhasil, Minhyun kembali merebahkan kepalanya diatas lipatan tangannya.

Sesekali menguap dan itu mampu membuat Sungmin tertawa kecil melihat tingkah imut anaknya.

Sungmin menepati janjinya pada Minhyun. Ia berhenti melakukan pekerjaan artisnya dan memilih berada dirumah bersama Minhyun dan menunggu Kyuhyun pulang. Walau ada beberapa masalah dengan kontraknya, namun Kyuhyun mampu memperbaiki semuanya sehingga Sungmin bebas dari denda dan hukuman karena melanggar kontraknya.

Sungmin mengaduk susu coklat kesukaan Minhyun perlahan,kemudian meletakkannya didepan Minhyun. Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh Minhyun dan mengguncangkan putrinya kecil.

"Sayang, minum susunya dulu, hm? Setelah itu mandi dan sarapan"

Minhyun melenguh kesal. Ia masih ngantuk. Dan itu gara-gara PSP yang diberikan oleh Daddy-nya. Sebagai hadiah ulangtahun katanya.

Dengan berat hati Minhyun membuka matanya, meraih segelas susu coklat yang disediakan Sungmin. Alisnya mengernyit. Susu coklat?

"Mom? Mana susu putihnya?"

Sungmin menoleh. Kemudian tersenyum sebelum melanjutkan memanggang roti untuk keluarga kecilnya.

"Susu Vanillamu habis, sayang. Nanti kita beli lagi..minum susu coklat saja dulu, hm?"

Minhyun mengangguk mengerti. Ia memang bukan orang pemilih. Asalkan susu itu nikmat, ia akan minum dengan senang hati.

**~OoOoO~**

Mata Minhyun terus meneliti pergerakan Sungmin sejak tadi. Gadis cilik itu terkadang memiringkan kepalanya saat melihat Sungmin yang sedang melakukan sesuatu yang tak ia mengerti.

Tak berapa lama Sungmin kembali dengan satu piring salad buah yang ia siapkan tadi dan satu gelas susu vanilla ditangan kirinya. Ia nyaris saja protes kearah Sungmin jika saja ia tak melihat Mommy-nya meminum susu vanilla itu sambil mengernyit pelan.

"Mom? Itu susu apa?"

Sungmin meletakkan gelas kosongnya, kemudian mengelap bibirnya mengunakkan tissue yang ada didekatnya.

"Susu untuk Ibu hamil. Supaya adikmu sehat didalam sini" Sungmin mengelus perut datarnya dengan sayang.

"Oh. Apa waktu Minhyun disana, Mommy juga minum susu?"

"Tentu saja. Buktinya Minhyun sehat sekarang kan?"

Mulut Minhyun membentuk 'O' besar. Kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya antusias. Mommy-nya pasti sangat menyayanginya sampai ia tumbuh sehat seperti ini.

"Baby"

"Hum?" balas Minhyun sambil meminum susunya pelan. Matanya masih menanti kalimat Sungmin berikutnya.

"Daddy-mu akan pulang dari Namsan nanti malam. Besok kan ulangtahun Daddy. Kita buat cake, kau mau?"

Minhyun menjauhkan gelas dari mulutnya, membuat susu coklat itu melumer memenuhi sisi bibirnya. Ia mengangguk antusias. Menyetujui rencana Sungmin untuk membuat cake untuk Daddy-nya. Ah! Ia harus memikirkan hadiah apa yang harus ia berikan untuk Daddy-nya! Harus!.

"Mom~"

"Ya?"

"Minhyun mau buat sesuatu untuk Daddy. Boleh?"

"Tentu saja, Sayang~"

**~OoOoO~**

'_Kau sedang apa, hm? Apa kalian sudah makan?'_

Sungmin yang sedang menyetir mobil tersenyum kecil mendapati pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Hei~ ini sudah jam 9 pagi. Masa mereka belum makan juga? Yang pasti jika Kyuhyun mengetahui itu, mungkin Sungmin akan dihukum oleh Kyuhyun. Hiiyy~

"Sudah Kyu. Kau kapan akan pulang, Minhyun merengek katanya dia rindu padamu"

Sungmin mengedipkan matanya kearah Minhyun yang duduk diam disampingnya. Membuat Minhyun mengangguk dan mengeluarkan kalimat '_Daaddyy_~' dengan nada yang sangat manis. Dan itu mampu membuat Kyuhyun tertawa diujung sana.

'_Mungkin malam ini, sayang. Ah~ apa Minhyun ada disampingmu?'_

"Ne~ dia terus memainkan PSP yang kau berikan sejak kemarin"

Sungmin kembali mendengar tawaan Kyuhyun disana. Dan mampu membuat Sungmin ikut tersenyum karenanya.

'_Ah~ tak apa,, sekali-kali harus memberikan hadiah yang berguna untuk baby, hm? Ah..Sayang. aku ada syuting lagi sekarang. Kau jaga diri hm? Saranghae'_

"Nde, nado saranghae"

Sungmin melepaskan kabel yang sejak tadi menempel ditelinganya, kemudian menatap Minhyun yang memang sejak tadi memainkan PSP nya.

"Baby, kau mau buat apa untuk Daddy?"

"Video, Mom"

"Huh?"

**~OoOoO~**

Sejak pulang dari supermarket untuk membeli beberapa bahan untuk membuat cake, Sungmin sudah dibuat pusing oleh Minhyun yang berusaha membuat video untuk Kyuhyun. Entah mendapat ide darimana, Minhyun menyuruh Sungmin untuk ikut mencurahkan isi hati mereka untuk daddy mereka yang akan ulangtahun besok.

Sesi '_syuting'_ itu hampir memakan waktu 2 jam. Membuat Sungmin dan Minhyun sama-sama lelah karena kegiatan mereka untuk Kyuhyun nanti.

"Mom..gemana calanya ngasih ke Daddy?"

Sungmin berpikir sebentar, kemudian melirik TV ruang tamu yang besarnya 42 inch. Ia tersenyum senang.

"Kita sambungkan ke TV. Nanti jika Daddy sudah pulang, kita hidupakan TV-nya dari dapur. Bagaimana?"

"Setujuuh~~"

**~OoOoO~**

Setelah merencanakan matang-matang. Sungmin segera mungkin menyambungkan kabel dari handycam menuju TV dan mempersiapkan Channel yang tepat untuk memutarkan Video mereka nanti. Sungmin tersenyum senang. Kemudian berlanjut meletakkan cake yang sudah mereka buat sore tadi dan mematikan lampu rumah mereka.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah 12 malam. Dan Kyuhyun akan datang beberapa menit lagi. Ia berkata pada Kyuhyun bahwa ia dan Minhyun akan mengindap dirumah Leeteuk sampai besok sore.

Waw…rencana yang bagus, Mommy~

'_**Cklek'**_

Pintu utama rumah mereka terbuka. Memperlihatkan sosok Kyuhyun yang sedang menguap lebar-lebar dan menyeret koper besarnya sambil sesekali mengucek-ucek matanya. Membuat Sungmin dan Minhyun harus menahan tawa melihat keadaan Kyuhyun yang begitu mengenaskan.

"Aih..lelah sekali. Kenapa Sungmin harus menginap sih" keluhnya,

Ia duduk diasofa ruang tamu dan memejamkan matanya. Sampai ia merasakan TV didepannya hidup sendiri. Matanya melirik kearah TV, kemudian terbelalak terkejut saat melihat wajah Minhyun ada disana.

_Ehem..ehem.._

_Minhyun duluan yah Mom~_

_Daddyy! Ini jam belapah ya? Udah jam 12 belum? Kalo udah. Happy birthday Daddy~!_

_Semoga Daddy jadi Daaddy yang baik buat Minhyun sama adik.._

_Daddy makin cayang sama Minhyun sama Mommy.._

_Sayang juga sama Adik nantinya~_

_Minhyun gatau mau nagsih Daddy apa.._

_Tapi Minhyun gacengaja liat iklan di TV.._

_Jadi Minhyun buat video sama Mommy.._

_MOM! Sinii!_

Tak lama setelah itu, sosok Sungmin mencul dari samping dan duduk disamping Minhyun. Tepat disofa yang sedang Kyuhyun duduki.

_Hai Kyuhyun~_

_Happybirthday.._

_Aku tak punya hadiah istimewa untukmu.._

_Aku jujur saja..bingung mau memberimu apa.._

_Tapi ide Minhyun ini benar-benar diluar dugaanku.._

_Dia memang anak yang cerdas, bukan?_

_Haha..memang..,sama seperti Daddy-nya._

_Aahh~ Kyuhyun-ah.._

_Bisa kau.._

_Menoleh kebelakang, sekarang?_

Video itu berakhir. Membuat Kyuhyun dengan cepat menoleh kebelakang dan terbalalak saat melihat Minhyun yang memegang kue dengan 4 lilin diatasnya dan Sungmin yang sedang tersenyum dibelakang Minhyun.

"Happy birthday, _Daddy_~" ucap mereka bersamaan sambil tersenyum. Membuat Kyuhyun tertawa dan membalas senyuman kedua wanita yang sangat berarti baginya itu.

"Tiup lilinnya, Dad"

_Fiiuuhh~_

"Happy birthday, Sayang"

Ah~ rasanya Kyuhyun tak akan mampu berhenti mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Tuhan untuk keluarga kecil mereka yang bahagia. Dengan istri yang mencintainya, anak yang juga menyayanginya dan seorang anak yang sedang berlindung didalam rahim sang istri.

**Happy Birthday Cho Kyuhyun~**

**END**


End file.
